


The Doctor Who ALS Ice Bucket Challenge

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple Doctors and companions. The Doctor has jumped on the ALS bandwagon and taken up the challenge...or rather his companions unknowingly have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rose was sitting by herself on the jump seat near the console. She was quietly reading a book while the TARDIS drifted through the time vortex. She'd been up for about three hours, had since had breakfast and was waiting for the Doctor to tell her his ideas for what they should do. So far she hadn't seen him so she'd found a book, sat down and waited, figuring he'd be in the Console Room sometime or other.

She was engrossed in her book so it was a shoc k when she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She gasped and looked up at the Tenth Doctor.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Didn't mean to frighten ya."

"No, it's alright. Just glad it was you," Rose said. "I was waiting for ya. Where ya been?"

In response, the Doctor pulled a folded sheet of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. Then he walked away while Rose stared at him in confusion. Rose waited until he walked out of the room before turning her attention to the paper. She unfolded it and found a letter. At the top of the letter were the words, READ ALOUD. Rose thought that odd but read the note aloud in a calm, clear voice.

"My name is Rose Tyler and I accept the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge."

She frowned.

"The what?" she said to herself before she read the rest of the letter.

"Motor Neurone Disease is a horrible killer that must be eradicated and I have decided to do my part in eliminating this scourge."

She frowned again.

"I have?" she said. "Um…" she said, reading the letter again. "I have decided to donate generously and I nominate Jackie Tyler, Mickey Smith and the Eleventh Doctor to do the same."

That was the end of the note and Rose stared at the words, completely confused.

"What does this even mean?" she said.

She turned her head to call to the Doctor and her eyes bulged when she noticed the Doctor was sprinting towards her with a sloshing barrel of ice water on his shoulder. Before she could get away, the Doctor dumped the barrel of ice water onto her and Rose bellowed out a shocked scream as ice and water cascaded over her, chilling her skin to the bone.

"YOU GIT!" Rose screamed as she hopped up and ran away from the wet seat, her body shaking. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, DOCTOR? THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

"It wasn't meant to be funny, Rose. It's for a good cause," the Doctor said, putting the barrel down while Rose shivered and tried to get warm. "In 2014, there will be something called the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge for Motor Nuerone Disease. People donate to the charity, nominate others and get doused with icy water.

"Well, why didn't you do it instead of tricking me into doing it?" Rose said through chattering teeth.

"Because I was the one that gave generously after finding a winning lotto ticket and cashing it in. I did my part so you did yours. Besides, it gave me a bit of a giggle seeing you look like a wet hen."

Rose balled up her fist to deck him but the Doctor snapped his fingers, there was a flash and a large purple duvet appeared in his outstretched arms. He walked over to his shivering lover and put it around her before pulling her close to him.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you first," he purred in her ear as he held her close to him. "But I thought I'd take the mick for a good cause. Am I forgiven?"

"You better be glad you're so cute," Rose said, looking back at him.

The Doctor chuckled and slowly turned Rose and walked with her out of the room towards the nearest hot tub.

A/N: The Doctor has nominated his Eleventh self to take the challenge so stay tuned for the next regeneration.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

(Centuries later…)

Amy, Rory and River were lying on the sand in the Beach Room of the TARDIS. The simulated seashore was sunny with the perfect temperature for sunbathing and swimming and the simulated sea looked so realistic Amy wondered if the TARDIS hadn't materialized around the ocean at some point and took it inside. The horizon stretched on into the distance, another trick of the TARDIS that added to the illusion that they were outside. There was a large, red beach umbrella stuck into the sand that provided shade of Rory while he sat under it on a multicolored beach towel and read a book. River was lying on a purple beach towel nearby. She was wearing a white bikini and was sunning herself. Amy was beside her on a white beach towel. She had on a teal bikini and was enjoying the day while she watched the waves crash against the shore.

So far the Doctor hadn't joined them, telling them instead that he had a few things to take care of first. It'd been an hour and still no sign of him and Amy was debating on whether to go looking for her when suddenly she was aware of a note floating down through the air towards her. She reached up and grabbed it and noticed at the top it said, READ ALOUD. Amy shrugged, got her husband and daughter's attention before she read the note.

"We, Amy Pond, Rory Williams and River Song accept the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge."

"The what?" Rory said.

"That's what it says," Amy said with a shrug. "It also says. We realize that motor neurone disease is a killer that must be eradicated from the face of the Earth and we are donating generously to their foundation. We are?" Amy said, looking at her family.

"It's one of the Doctor's harebrained schemes, Mother," River said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah but what does it mean, ice bucket…"

Amy trailed off when suddenly the sky quickly clouded up till the sun was blotted out. They heard a splooshing noise and to their amazement, a rainstorm was raining ice cubes into the sea and the sea only, leaving them all dry.

"What's all this?" Rory said, pointing to the ice cubes raining down into the sea.

Before anyone could answer him, the waves started growing larger and larger as the ice cubes continued to rain down. Then suddenly, the water went backwards and made a huge wave. Everyone gasped and tried to get up to outrun it but the wave sloshed over them, ice and all before they could get away. The ice storm subsided and the waves returned to normal while Amy, Rory and River stood there in shock and dripping like wet hens.

"You didn't finish the letter."

River, enraged by being hit with a wave of freezing cold water, looked up at the sky when the Doctor's voice suddenly boomed out of it.

"You were supposed to say you nominated Nefertiti, the Weeping Angels and myself in my next incarnation to take the challenge next. So I'm saying it now so I have an excuse to do this in my next life."

"You won't live to see your next life, Doctor. Because I'm gonna kill you right now!" River growled.

"Me first!" Amy said as she, Rory and River sprinted for the Beach Room door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(Centuries later…)

The TARDIS doors opened and Clara stepped inside. It was Wednesday and she'd just finished taking care of Artie and Angie before leaving them in the care of their father. She was looking forward to another exciting adventure with the Doctor even though he was still a bit rough around the edges. She closed the doors and looked around but she couldn't see the Doctor anywhere.

"Doctor, are you here?" she said as she headed towards the console.

She noticed an envelope resting on the console with her name on it. She picked it, opened it and unfolded the letter inside it.

"I, Clara Oswald, am taking the Ice Bucket challenge for Motor Neurone disease," she read.

She immediately looked above her, paranoid, before stepping back towards the door. She pressed up against the front door while she looked around.

"If you're going to throw ice water on me, Doctor, I'm not taking the challenge!" she yelled.

"Bollocks, I finally caught up to the time when people know what the ice bucket challenge is," she heard the Doctor say as he stood just inside the back door.

"Very sneaky, Doctor," Clara said as she remained pressed up to the door. "I'm all for charity but I'm not taking a bucket of ice over the head for you!"

The Doctor stepped into the console room.

"And deprive me of my moment, Clara?" he said. "I've been doing this for centuries now through several lives."

"Yeah and I'm sure your other friends got a big laugh out of it when you dumped the ice water on their heads," Clara said.

"It's for a good cause."

"Never said it wasn't but it's not fair to make me read a note and then trick me into accepting a bucket of ice water on my head."

The Doctor sighed.

"Fine, we'll do it together then," he said. "Is that better?"

"I didn't donate anything."

"No worries, I did. So…" the Doctor said, holding out his hand to her.

"Well, how are we going to do it if we're both going to get wet?" Clara said.

"I have my ways, just trust me."

Clara nodded. She finally stepped away from the door and walked towards the Doctor. He kept his hand outstretched until she took it and then he led her through the corridors to the Beach Room. When they entered, Clara looked around the room with wonder.

"Are we outside? Oh no, wait, it's like the last time I thought we were outside," she said to the Doctor.

"Correct. I have many rooms with simulations in it. Now come with me."

They walked to the edge of the sea and stood there. Clara heard a thunder boom and suddenly, dark clouds hid the sun. To her surprise, icy rain fell into the water.

"Wait, you're not suggesting an icy wave is going to wash over us?" Clara said, jerking her head at the Doctor.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting. So stand still, the TARDIS will be gentle."

The ice continued to fall for five minutes and then suddenly the tide went out. Clara gritted her teeth and squealed as a huge wave rose up and headed towards them. But to her surprise, the wave didn't knock her or the Doctor off their feet and it wasn't as cold as she feared. When the wave subsided, the Doctor shook his head and wiped the water droplets off his face.

"Wow, that's quite bracing," he said while Clara tried to wipe the water off her face. "I'm glad I did it for once. Although, I'm quite chilly now."

"Yeah, so am I," Clara said.

The Doctor smiled at her and took her hand.

"Where are we headed to now?" Clara said.

"First, we get changed and dry off. Second, I think a meal somewhere is in order. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me, Doctor."

The Doctor smiled, squeezed her hand and the two of them left the Beach Room.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Several people wanted me to continue this with some classic Who characters and villains. So here goes…

Chapter Four

"Doctor?" Mel said as she came into the console room with a glass of carrot juice in her hand. "Doctor, it's time for your daily carrot juice."

She looked around for the Sixth Doctor but couldn't find him anywhere. She let out a long suffering sigh and shook her head.

"You may think you know better, Doctor. But you need to be healthy and you need to get in shape and you're not getting away from me this time. I'll find you wherever you're hiding and…"

She shut up when a piece of paper suddenly floated down from the ceiling in front of her. She watched it waft down to the floor and then bent down to pick it up. She turned it over and found a note on one side. At the top were the words, READ ALOUD.

"Doctor?" Mel said, looking around and up at the ceiling.

She looked at the note again, shrugged and read it aloud…

"I, Melanie Bush, have agreed to take the Ice Bucket Challenge," she read.

She frowned.

"What's the Ice Bucket Challenge?" she muttered before reading further.

"The Doctor received this idea from his future self and thought it a jolly good one. I think it's a jolly good one as well so I am accepting the challenge and nominating Sarah Jane, my fourth self and the Master."

She finished reading and looked around for the Doctor.

"Doctor, what does this even mean?" she said aloud. "I know you can hear me, Doctor. You're hiding somewhere nearby so you might as well come out and show yourself."

She was looking towards the console when she heard a noise; she spun around and noticed the front doors were opening by themselves.

"Doctor?" she said, walking over to them.

While she stood at the door and peered out, the Sixth Doctor entered the room from the back door, a large red plastic pail in his hands and an evil grin on his face. By the time Mel was aware of his presence, he had poured ice and frigid carrot juice on her head. Mel screamed like a wet hen and dropped the glass of carrot juice while she stared at the Doctor with shock. The Doctor smirked and chuckled.

"See, Mel, now it's your turn to have carrot juice for once," he said smugly.

The Doctor let out a nervous cough and backed up slightly when he saw the murderous look in his companion's eyes. Her fluffed up curly hair was now hanging down around her head like a damp mane and she looked ridiculous but the Doctor knew that retreat was called for and he turned and ran towards the back door as Mel let out a piercing shriek of rage and gave chase. He managed to get out of the room first, despite his chubby body, and the TARDIS sealed up the door, turning into part of the wall. That didn't stop him from hearing Mel's pounding and shrieks of rage and curses.

"Um…perhaps, upon reflection, this wasn't the best idea after all," the Doctor said to himself. "I…think I'll go to my room and monitor Mel and her blood pressure until she calms down and acts sensible again."

He stepped back from the wall after another round of furious pounding and cursing and hurried away before his companion found a way to pound the wall in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sarah Jane was standing inside the console room, getting ready for the day ahead. The Fourth Doctor hadn't put in an appearance yet but she was expecting him at any time. She was wearing a long cream colored dress with black shoes with a slight heel to them. While she walked around the console room, the back door suddenly opened and the Doctor appeared wearing his red coat, long scarf and battered floppy hat. In his hand was a piece of paper with writing on it but Sarah Jane was too far away to read it. The Doctor stopped just beyond the door and stared at her without saying anything. He appeared to be deep in thought and Sarah Jane was just about to ask him what was going on when the Doctor suddenly shook his head.

"Nah, let my third self have her, I'll wait," he said before turning and walking back out of the room.

"What? Third self have me? What does that mean?" Sarah Jane yelled as the Doctor hurried away down the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Several years later…)

"Where is he, I wonder?" Leela said to K9 as they waited inside the console room. "I thought he wanted to go outside today."

"Do not know the answer to your query, Mistress," K9 said.

"I didn't think you'd know, K9. I was just thinking out loud," Leela said before bending down to pat him fondly on top of his metal head.

The back door opened and Leela stood up. The Doctor was standing there just beyond the back door, dressed in brown coat, scarf and floppy hat. In his hands was a piece of paper with writing on it that Leela couldn't make out from where she was standing. Leela frowned when the Doctor stared at her without speaking.

"What is it?" Leela said to him.

The Doctor didn't speak for a few more seconds and then he shook his head and turned around.

"Nah, she'll stab me and K9 will shoot me, I'll wait," he muttered as he left the room.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Leela called to him as the Doctor hurried down the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Several years later…)

"So…" Romana said as she examined the fragments of the Keys to Time. "We have three now. Hopefully, the next three will be easy to find. Right, Doc…"

Romana turned around and trailed off when she noticed she was alone. The Doctor had been with her but he must have left quietly when she was examining the keys. Romana sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Have to put a bell on that one," she muttered to herself.

She turned back around and gasped when the Doctor was across from her, standing in front of the small plinth they used to keep the keys in one place. The Doctor smiled at her sheepishly.

"Sorry about that," he said. "You were saying?"

"I was saying you need a bell around your neck. You're awfully good at being stealthy."

"Have to be. Have you seen my line of work?" the Doctor said with a shrug.

"Where were you then?"

The Doctor shifted uneasily.

"I was going to do something," he said evasively. "But then I thought I might get punched in the face so I decided to wait until a more opportune time."

"Punched in the face? What were you going to do?" Romana asked.

"Eh, something. Anyway, let's go find the fourth segment, shall we?" the Doctor said as he breezed past her.

Romana watched him walk away and shook her head.

"Doctor, you have got to be the strangest person I've ever met," she muttered before following him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A year later…)

The second version of Roman stepped outside the TARDIS doors and looked around at the dense forest they had landed in. she closed her long pink coat and hugged herself when she felt the chilly air hit her skin.

"Bit chilly out today, Doctor," Romana said, turning around. "Better wear your coat and…"

She trailed off when the Doctor's arm shot through the open doors and waggled a piece of paper at her face. She could see the Doctor standing just inside the door, grinning and pointing to the paper with his free hand. Romana, confused, took the piece of paper from him and read it while the Doctor went back inside.

"Read aloud," she said to herself before reading loudly, "I, Romanadvoratrelundar, have agreed to take the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge for Motor Neurone Disease research. I take this challenge because I have agreed to it and I will not punch the Doctor in the face. I nominate the Third Doctor, the First Doctor and Davros because the wanker has it coming to him. Signed, Romana. What?" Romana said, turning around. "What is…"

Her eyes bulged and her mouth dropped open when the Doctor rushed at her with an orange bucket filled with ice water and before she could anything, he dumped it on her head. Romana screamed in surprise as the icy water hit her already chilled skin.

"I'll be back around to pick you up in a few hours time when you've calmed down and you're less likely to kill me. Here's a duvet to help with the chill," the Doctor said, kicking a pink comforter out the door at her.

"DOCTOR!" Romana bellowed as the Doctor slammed the doors shut and locked them.

Romana screamed curses at the Doctor and snatched up the duvet from the ground as the TARDIS dematerialized in front of her.


End file.
